True Feelings
by Siribe-chan
Summary: Ranma and Akane get together! And so do lots of other people! RA SM UK KN KT rr plz! Epilogue posted! And my spelling is better, to!
1. Main Story

Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me!!!  
  
Ranma 1/2 True Feelings  
  
Akane walked down the street with her friend Yuka. "Ranma no baka!" she said angrily.  
  
Ranma had insulted her cooking earlier. He was such a jerk, always making fun of her! Akane wished she could show him... and everybody else...  
  
"...show everybody..."  
  
Yuka looked at Akane who was mumbling to herself and starting to glow. She was about to comment when Shampoo appeared on her bicycle.  
  
"Nihao! Pervert girl take Shampoo on date, yes?"  
  
"You pervert! SHampoo no Baha!" Akane yeleld and hit Shampoo with a mallet.  
  
"Owie!" Shampoo wailed. "SHampoo aonly want date pervert girl! What wrong with that?!"  
  
"I thought you liked Ranma?" Yuka said puzzled.  
  
"Shampoo only love peervert fgirl now!" Shamppo siddenlt hugged akane "Is good couple, yes?"  
  
Akane gotr even more mad! "Youy pervert!" she said before punching Shampoo into the sky. Or LEO as it's called sometimes.  
  
Then Mousse walked over.  
  
"Akane Tendou have yo seen my Shampoo?" he asked, grabbing Yuka by the shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I've never been held so close by such strong arms..." Yuka sighed dreamily, enjoying her chance to be in the limelight  
  
"I'm here!" Akane yelled at the blind chinse boy.  
  
"Oh." Mousse said. "Have you seen my shampo? She was mixing love potions to snare that basrd pverver Soatome and she inhaled too many fumes. I hope she;'s okay!"  
  
Then Ranma appeareed. "Whasis? SHampoo is on drugs?" he asked.  
  
"BAHA!" Akane screamed, hitting Ranma over the head.  
  
"Whats that for!" Ranma yelled, holding his sore head.  
  
"Hey, here comes SHampoo agaoin." pointed out Yuka.  
  
"Aiya! Shampoo love pervery girl! Take on date, yes!"  
  
"Hey, what's goin' on Shampoo?" Ranma sked, getting up.  
  
Shampoo suddenl started glaring at Ranma. "You try stop shampoo and Akane love! Shampoo gill!"  
  
"Ack!" Ranma ducked the swipe from Shampoi after she suddenl pulled a sword from thin air and attacked him.  
  
Just tehn, Ukyo appeared! "Hey, Cologne said I have to give this to Shampoo." the crossdressing girl said.  
  
"What. is that an antidote?" Mousse grabbed it from her and secretly poured some other amazon love potions inside. "Here you go SHampoo!" He yelled, forcing some down her throat while she was distracted by attacking Ranm,a.  
  
"Aiya! Mousse save Shampoo! Shampoo l;ove Mouse!" She glomped him and they kissed.  
  
"Ew! Gross! Kissing is icky!" Commnted Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo and Mousse get married and go back to China now! Bai Bai!" The two ran off.  
  
"That was weird." Ukyo said.  
  
Just tenh, Ranma realised he was upsetting Akane. "Oh Akane, I'm, sorry! I only really know how to express myself though insults, but I really care about you!"  
  
Akane looked at him with a quivering lip. "R-really?"  
  
"Akane Tendou! I love you!"  
  
"Hey, his lips didn't move." Ukyo pointed out before Akane was glomped by Kuno.  
  
Ranma growled and beat up Kuno before punting him off accross town. "I love you Akane."  
  
"His lips moved that time." Yuka said  
  
"No! What about me Ranchan?" Ukyo asked angrily!  
  
"Your like my sister. Even though we're best friewnds and you'r a great cook and really cute, I don't like you. Marry Ryouga or something."  
  
"Huh?" Ryouga had wandered by just in time to jear this, and looked on Ukyo with new eyes. "Hey, Ukyo really is cute..."  
  
"I guess Ryouga ain't all that bad..." Ukyo admitted before Rytouga was suddenly stabbed by a ninja!  
  
"Oh, well I guess Kontasu is also available..." Ranma admitted.  
  
"Fine! Be tha way! We'll get married, and you'll miss me! Lots!" Ukyo ran off to marry Konatsu.  
  
Akane then went and marrioed Ranma, and SOun and Genma were really happy! And Kasumi married Tofu, and Nabiki marrie dKUno. The end!  
  
***  
  
Wai! My first fic! Did you like it?!  
  
Please don't flame me! 


	2. Epilojue

Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me!  
  
Someone said they liked my ficcie! So, to show all those mean naysayers, I'm puttimg up this epilogue to show how things ended up! Wai!  
  
Ranma 1/2 True Feelings  
Epilogue  
  
"Isn't being married great, Akane?" Ranma said.  
  
"No. You're still a perverted jerk! You baha!" (AN: Someone told me it;s spelled 'Baka', but I think my way is better ^_^)  
  
"Well your still an ugly tomboy, but yoy don't see me complaining!" Cam,e the furious reply.  
  
"You're complaining right now!" Akane screamed, holding up a mallet.  
  
"Butch!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"  
  
"Uh..." Ranma thought fast! "I said bitch! Yes, bitch, because you;re not butch at all!"  
  
Akane brought the mallet down!  
  
"Akane, you don't need to tenderise the meat so much, it already looks fine."  
  
"Get out of the kitchen yiu perverte! Dinner will be ready soon, and I don't need you distracting me!" she yelled, going back to tenderising the steak.  
  
Ranma sighed. Being married wasn't so great after all...  
  
"Hey Saotome," said Nabiki, walking into the room, "I'm going to go sell pornographic pictures of you to my husband, since he made me sign a prenup agreement and this is the only way I can get money out of him."  
  
"Oh, hows being married to Kuno?" ranma adsked.  
  
Nabiki started to cry. He makes me dye my hair red and put it in a pigtail when we do it! I hate it! I just wanted to marry him and divocrce him to get his monet, but he's too clever for me!  
  
"Boy, that sucks." Ranma commented, sitting down and switching on the TV.  
  
"Hey, why do you always sit around and watch TV? You freeloader! Do some work!" Nabiki yelled.  
  
Ranma suddenly remembered something. "Hey, I inherited the dojo when I married the tomboy!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Nabiki quered.  
  
"Get out of my house, bitch!"  
  
Nabiki ran away crying to live with dKuno and became crazier as Kodachi! Her life was hell! ANd she deserves it for being a bitch!  
  
Ranma sat back in his comfy chair and laughed at how cool he was/. Now he'd finally shown Nabiki who was boss!  
  
Then Kasumi came in!  
  
"Hi Kasumi!" Ranma said.  
  
"Ranma, I divorced Dr Tofu, can I come life her again?" the eldest tend asked.  
  
"Sure! Go kick Akane out of the kitchen and make me some dinner!" the pigtailed boy replied.  
  
Kasumi looked sad. "I'd like to, Ranma, but I don't think I can cook. Dr Tofu broke all my finger, and I think I've got some pretty bad internal blleding. At first I thought he was just funny, but he's actually INSANE! How did he ever become a docgor!?" she wailed, crying rivers of tears at the memory of how Tofu had crushed her entire body into the shape of a pretzel and dribbled her down the street like a basketball after she had started taking her wedding dress off on their honeymoon.  
  
Then the wall exploded!  
  
"Nihao! Love potion wear off! Shampoo come to marry Ranma!"  
  
"Where's Mousse?" Ranma asked, not sounding too upset,  
  
"Mouses steal Shampoo innocence with love potion, so Shampoo kill! You want special fried duck dinner?" the amazon said, taking out a platter filled with succulent duck meat and vegetables.  
  
"Sure, beats whatever akanr cooks!" Rabna said, digging into the meail.  
  
Then Ryouga appeared.  
  
"I thought you got stabbed?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I got better. But now I need to find the cute ninja girl who stabbed me! I'm in love with her!" the lost pig declired!  
  
"Konatsu's a guy."  
  
"LIES! FOr destorying my happiness, I will kill you, Ranma Sodomy!"  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
I didn't feel like writing what happened to Ukyo and Konatsu. There both boring enough to live happile ever after, anyway. 


End file.
